Masquerade
by Edlyn Velda
Summary: Severus Snape is a complicated man. Half the time you don't even know who he is. SS/HG,LM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**PROLOGUE**

Severus apparated into a dungeon where the mark called for him, pacing along the dimly lit passageways trying to find the main headquarters. His boots made squelching noises, a few rats scurried past, leaks seeped through and slid dramatically down the stone walls. His cloak billowed behind him and he welcomed the whiff of rotting corpses invading his nostrils.

Turning a corner he was welcomed face to face with bulbous feverish eyes, wild, untamed, dark hair framing a thin bony face.

"Bella," he smirked after looking her up and down, where she wore the usual lacy gown, ripped and tattered, his eyes lingering for a moment or so at her dominant chest pushed up to its extreme. "It's me love."

A cackle escaped from her before her breaths came short and found herself biting her bottom lip alluringly.

"Severus…" She winked, "of course it is."

In an instant he violently seized her chaotic cluster of hair and hungrily assaulted her mouth like a vulture eagerly gorging its prey. She revelled in the brutality of it.

When he finally broke away she giggled biting her swollen lip wanting more.

"Patience dear, we have all night."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You're late."

"M'lord, please forgive me," he murmured bending down and kissing the hem of robes belonging to the figure before him, blood-red eyes stitched like slits peering at him curiously.

Voldemort smirked, "Bella…"

"I'm afraid so… I bumped into her, exchanged greetings and such."

"Yes, she's quite the distraction is she not?" And he chuckled, the sound evil and cold as the dungeon itself it reverberated in.

"And what of her sister… your-?"

"No," Severus smirked, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"I take it she isn't aware?"

"Blind as Mcgonagall."

Voldemort cackled once again.

"Speaking of Mcgonagall I'm certain she hasn't the slightest suspicion."

"As of yet- however, for now, I should commend you for your acting skills."

"You are too kind m'lord. Trust me I've known the man all my life, like a brother. A little impersonation can't be that challenging."

"And yet you betray the only person closest to a brother to you."

"Simply by means to serve you m'lord."

"Good answer." He gave Severus a fatherly-like pat gently on the shoulder.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The two black clad figures swept swiftly through the passageways, cloaks billowing behind them until they stopped short in front of a heavy iron door with nothing but a small square of metal bars to let little of the air in.

Severus glanced at Voldemort standing behind him, his attention passive as he gazed hungrily at a scruffy scurrying rat nearby. If Severus wasn't mistaken, it looked like as if he craved the rodent.

"May I?" he started wand at the ready directed towards the door, as the snake-like head nodded behind him.

"Play nice," Voldemort smirked before lifting his wand to hex the critter now lying dead at his feet, "lets hope that wasn't our dear Pettigrew."

Voldemort soon vanished around the corner which left him, the dead rat he sent flying somewhere out there, the door and the captive behind it.

Removing all wards, Severus entered the weakly lit cell.

There in the centre of the room, slouched a helpless figure molded in its black cloak, half of its body resting against the stone wall, legs sprawled out in front of it.

Severus levelled his eyes with its face.

Black greasy hair in disarray, hollow cheeks and gaunt cheekbones, lips cracked and in need of water, the pair of empty eyes stared at his identical own.

He could be looking through a mirror.

Severus reached in from behind his robes and took out an elegant hip flask and threw it across the room where the man caught it and began fumbling with the lid to guzzle every drop down his dry throat.

"Thirsty, are we?" Severus asked rhetorically the side of his lip twitching upwards and as he approached the man ever so slowly and noticed the spark of rage now glinting furiously from the depths of the man's eyes.

"Don't I deserve at least a thank you my good old friend?"

The man remained silent and unresponsive.

Severus shook his right hand to have a thick wand slip from the sleeve of his forearm right into his grip and soon with a single elegant wave of his wand, like a frog shedding its skin, the illusion began to fade.

The man embracing his knees feebly on the floor before him waited and watched.

Like a Dementor sucking people's faces in, although less forceful, the wand pulled at Severus' face, his body, removing it, devouring it, vanishing it, revealing what lingered behind.

The man started to croak out, choking on his words, that felt like sandpaper grinding on his throat,"Lucius.."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**OK. so i hope that wasn't too confusing. **

**Basically, Severus is an impersonation/illusion and Lucius is behind it. The real Severus is locked up. poor kid. ****Lucius is having an affair with Bella. AANNDD he's just a really.. horny bastard.**

**I know Hermione hasn't shown up yet, but she will.. oh yes.. **

**Knowing that the beloved potions master isn't what he seems to be.. there's bound to be some interesting turns and events in hogwarts this year..**

**Everything else will be explained soon, that is, if i feel like writing more.. :D**

**oh what a kerfuffle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The man started to croak out, choking on his words, that felt like sandpaper grinding on his throat,"Lucius.."

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Yes.. well, hello to you too Severus," Lucius drawled twirling his wand delicately with his fingers before tucking it back behind his robe.

"Piss off," he bit back.

"Now now, calm down. Say hello to the new Severus Snape! Potions master at Hogwarts school of retards, order and deatheater spy but loyal only to the Dark Lord!" the blond man teased turning around a couple of times, arms outspread until he leaned against a wall adjacent to the one Severus rested against, "no need to get worked up. I was just stopping by for a friendly visit."

"Cut the crap, what do you really want?" Severus spat rubbing his sore chest.

"Oh, nothing. Just here to thank you really. The potion worked extremely well, far better than polyjuice. You were always the smart one weren't you? Smart but foolish."

Severus only snorted.

"Did you really think," Lucius continued, his voice bitter and rough as he began slowly pacing around the room his hand clasping his wrist behind him, "that you could keep your identity hidden for long?" and he barked a laugh.

"That you could keep your secret and true allegiance with that bumbling old oaf, who is now eating dirt thanks to you, from the Dark Lord himself? From Avery? From Bella? She may be insanely mental, doesn't mean she's stupid. And… from me? You were like a brother to me Severus," his voice came to a low but his proud head remained upright.

"I always feared your choice in loyalties, but after much consideration, thought I knew best that you would do no such thing. What could the old fool give you that the Dark Lord could not? Nothing."

Severus bit his bottom lip, half his face curtained by strands of thick hair.

"The Dark Lord provided protection, pleasures," Lucius' corner of his lips twitched up as Severus fists tightened remembering faces of women, bloodied and stained with semen, "and power. Got more than I bargained for that's for sure… So what of the oaf? What could he possibly give you? Your own chemistry set?" he teased, "a bunch of Longbottoms who don't even know what a bloody beaker is. I really thought you were smarter than that."

"Well… my apologies," He muttered, smirking to himself even if there was nothing worth smirking about which only received him a deathly glare from Lucius who snapped in an instant at the teasing remark and grabbed his wand.

"No I apologise… CRUCIO!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus woke up, feeling as if every bone in his body was broken. He had been embracing himself tightly curled up on the floor and could smell that rusty scent. It was painful having to pick himself off the ground. His wrists had become extremely bony and trembled as they tried to support his also light weight.

He glanced to see Lucius still in the cell with him leaning against the same wall he had been before.

"Morning sunshine," he drawled, "so where were we… oh yes, I was about to tell you my exciting first day at school!" he mocked imitating a beaming first year on their sorting day.

"Well, I must say, I'd heard about your reputation and all, somehow I thought they had been exaggerations. But from first hand experience as primary source… Clearly, everyone hates you, with the exception of Slytherins, surprise surprise… they seem to think you're a god. Isn't that nice?"

"Potter hates you like shit under his shoe, Weasley just loathes you with a passion, the mudblood couldn't careless so long as her hand is up." Severus remembered that incessant waving that made him at times, want to push her down the stairs so she could break her stupid arms. He frowned.

"…and nothing comes out of Longbottom's mouth except that annoying chattering sound his teeth makes."

Severus hated teaching. Hated Longbottom. He hated this. There was no way out and he found himself wanting nothing more than a lovely picnic with the boy as of this moment.

"Y-you really think you can keep this act going?"

"Why yes. You have, until now though. But I admire you nonetheless, to have us fooled for so many years… The end is near, and I won't have to play the part for long. You will need to keep providing the potion-"

"Why don't you just kill me and do it your damn bloody self!"

"Aren't we the martyr? You know as well as I do, that the victim or so… has to be alive for it to work. So lets just let that idea pass. And I could do it myself… but since your alive and you are the _Potions Master _I'll leave the dirty work to you.Then all I need is to obtain the information the Dark Lord needs necessary to eliminate the order and kill the stupid boy. Then you may have your wish. Scratch the '_may_'… you will."

"Mcgonagall will see right through it. Potter and... and that-" _Weasley's dumb as a rock..._ "that Granger girl, yes her.. she's smart. You won't last at least a week."

"Mcgonagall is as blind as my wife-" he laughed shaking his head.

"Still fucking around with her sister are you?"

Lucius only smirked.

"Why the hell am I even asking… so long as there's somewhere to squeeze it in," Severus muttered remembering Lucius and the many victims that kneeled before him. Remembered the revels and deatheater gatherings, the torture, the helpless women, their faces…

"As for the Granger girl. I'm not fazed. She may be smart, but she's weak. Draco's told me all about her, about that elf protest thing she did… she didn't seem to convince anyone. And I've seen the bloody girl for myself." A smile suddenly met his lips, his eyebrow arched up as he stared thoughtfully and unfocused on the wall across the room.

Severus froze. He observed him warily through the strands of greasy hair plastered onto his face which now smelt, draping like curtains, slightly covering his eyes. He had seen that look so many times on his friend's, no- that bastard's face and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"_She may be smart, but she's weak…" _Severus knew she wasn't weak but… fuck.

Lucius revelled in weakness, brutality. He remembered the torture, the helpless women.. their faces.

Severus only realised that he wasn't moving. His hands though, were mindlessly balled into fists that if there was better light in this damn cell, it would have been paler than pale.

"Don't you da-"

"Oh," he chuckled suddenly, "I didn't realise I was daydreaming." The devious smirk playing on his lips as he glanced down at his old friend before taking out a silver pocket watch, the chain dangling as the lid popped out, "would you look at the time."

Severus tried to push down the sick feeling in his stomach that still lingered from before. The muscles of his jaw still stiff and glued together.

"Who knows…" Lucius started to exit, stopping at the open door, "in this little mission of mine, I might as well have a little bit of fun."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**:D**


End file.
